The present invention relates to a product comprising an absorbent paper material in a container, and the dispensing method for the absorbent paper material. In households today there is an increasing demand for novel ways to dispense absorbent paper materials such as facial tissue, bathroom tissue, paper towels, napkins, and the like. In particular, with the increase in the number of items stored on counters and shelves and the resulting decrease in available counter space, there is a need to provide dispensing methods or products of absorbent paper materials, which reduce or eliminate the amount of counter space required. Thus, dispensers or products that have a reduced footprint while still dispensing standard size absorbent paper materials, or hanging-dispensers or products, which eliminate the need for any counter space, are consumer preferred.
In addition, absorbent paper materials are frequently used in areas with exposure to liquids and moisture such as kitchens and bathrooms. Conventional containers of absorbent paper materials, when placed on counter surfaces, can be damaged by associated liquid spills. By providing a container that hangs or a container that protects the absorbent paper material from moisture, the product""s usefulness to consumers is enhanced.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a packaged absorbent paper material in a container that reduces the need to place the container on a counter, or that protects the absorbent paper material inside the container from liquids.
The present invention is directed to a product comprising an absorbent paper material in a container that satisfies one or more of these needs. Hence in one aspect, the invention resides in a packaged product comprising: a container having a first end, a second end, and a sidewall containing an interfolded absorbent paper material; a first opening into the container adapted to dispense the interfolded paper material; and at least one other opening into the container adapted to hang the container from a support member.
In another aspect the invention resides in a packaged product comprising: a container containing an absorbent paper material, the container and the absorbent paper material having a combined center of gravity; the container having a first end, a second end, a sidewall, and a first opening adapted to dispensing the absorbent paper material; and the container having at least one other opening adapted to hanging the container from a support member whereby the center of gravity is located beneath the support member.
In yet another aspect, the invention resides in a packaged product comprising: a container having a first end, a second end, a sidewall, and a partition attached to an interior surface of the container forming a first compartment and a second compartment, a first opening into the interior of the first compartment adapted to dispensing an absorbent paper material located inside the first compartment, and a space provided by the second compartment adapted to elevating the absorbent paper material away from surfaces protecting the absorbent paper material from damage due to liquids on the surface.
In yet another aspect, the invention resides in a method of dispensing an absorbent paper material in a container comprising the acts of: removing at least one cover from the container having a first and a second opening, the cover covering at least a portion of the first or the second opening; hanging the container from a support member engaging the second opening such that a center of gravity of the container and absorbent paper material is lower than the support member; and withdrawing the absorbent paper material through the first opening.
In still another aspect, the invention resides in a method of dispensing an absorbent paper material in a container comprising the acts of: providing a container having a partition attached to an interior surface of the container forming a first compartment and a second compartment, the container having a first end, a second end, a sidewall, and a first opening into the interior of the first compartment which contains the absorbent paper material; placing the container on a surface with the second compartment beneath the first compartment such that a space provided by the second compartment elevates the absorbent paper material from the surface protecting the absorbent paper material from damage due any liquids on the surface; and withdrawing the absorbent paper material through the first opening.
The above aspects of the invention provide a significant advantage in that the absorbent paper material is protected from moisture damage by liquids on surfaces and counters by either hanging the container, or providing a space between the absorbent paper material and the surface. Another advantage is that the product takes up less counter space by either reducing the footprint of the container, or by hanging the container removing the need to place it on a counter. An additional advantage is that the container has two or more dispensing modes allowing consumers a choice of product location and dispensing method.